Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. One or more sections of the gas turbine engine may include a plurality of vane assemblies having vanes interspersed between rotor assemblies that carry the blades of successive stages of the section. The rotor assemblies may be disposed radially inward of an annular blade outer air seal (BOAS).